Talk:Nightmare Mode (SAS4)/@comment-27003001-20170415112250/@comment-39421700-20190810040115
Loaderbots: moves whilst attacking, like the devastator, and gains +25% speed and +250% damage. Also, more ideas: brand new enemies and bosses! Enemies: Alpha: a zombie about 75% the size of a bloater, moves slightly slower than a runner. Occasionally stops and screeches, creating a cursor near a player which soon explodes for 4000 acid damage and spawns a zombie pod. Bloodthirsties will spawn a minion egg when they die. Wolf: appears in groups of five, and on death, will explode, and their heart will fly to a nearby wolf, boosting all their stats by 12.5%, up to four times on one wolf for 50% boosted stats. Bloodthirsty gain +17.5% from wolf hearts, up to +70% stats Crystal thrasher: moves at the speed of a spitter, and will occasionally fire 5 crystals in random directions around itself for 1500 physical damage each. Bloodthirsty fire ten. Cloaker: 5 seconds after spawning, will cloak itself, becoming 80% invisible. Instead of going right towards the player, will try to strafe around them, then drop the cloak and charge at them for 3500 physical damage. Bosses: Daddy longlegs: moves around by hooking to walls(search up terraria plantera for a general idea on the movement) and approaching extremely slowly. On contact with the player, will grab onto them for 4 seconds before abruptly instakilling them. Shooting them and inflicting 5% of the bosses' health will make it drop the player and making it unable to grab again for 2 seconds. Bloodthirsty gains a significant speed boost. Skinless: completely immun to damage of all types. It will have a cord on it leading to a completely invisible puppeteer. Puppeteer shares a health bar with the skinless, and is also immune to damage. Shooting the puppeteer, however, will stun both and make the boodthirsty able to take damage for 5 seconds. Skinless attacks like a vanilla devastator, slamming the ground and swinging at people. the puppeteers die when the skinless does. Bloodthirsty adds two puppeteers, and all need to be stunned to hurt the skinless. Ascended: an infected with power that ascends the science of the year sas4 takes place in. On spawn, summons three minions, each with seperate attack patterns. More will spawn later in the battle. they are immune until the ascended dies. The ascended will fire bolts of shadow at the players with line of sight, and moves at the speed of a bloater. Bloodthirsty gives it the ability to warp to random areas on the map that the players have acces to (ex: will not warp to the subway in vaccines if its the second encounter.) Ascended minion 1: wields a torch. All enemies nearby will be immune to damage while in the aura. Ascended minion 2: wields a spear. Will dash at players with line of sight for 5000 physical damage. Ascended minion 3: wields a crossbow. Fires bolts of random damage types at players. Ascended minion 4: spawns when the ascended reaches 90% health. Wields a book, and will occasionally use an attack like the alpha's(see above). Ascended minion 5: spawns at 80% health. Wields a slingshot, and fires explosives at the player for high physical damage. Ascended minion 6: spawns at 70% health. Wields a club, and creates shockwaves like the devastator. Ascended minion 7: spawns at 60% health. Wields a knife, and runs at the player at high speeds, swinging their weapon for high toxic damage. Ascended minion 8: spawns at 50% health. Wields a sword, and will swing it in a massive arc, easily filling the first room in the V.I.P.'s house. When this one spwans, all currently existing ascended minions gain 10% damage. Ascended minion 9: spawns at 40% health, and wields a hefty cannon, firing every 10 seconds for a massive area of physical damage. on spawn, ascended minions gain +20% more damage, for a total of +30%. Ascended minion 10: spawns at 30% health. wields a staff, and will create a cursor on a nearby player that slowly tracks them. If the cursor stays on th player for 3 seconds straight, it will drain half their health and heal the ascended for 5% health. On spawn, increases the damage of all other ascended miniond by 30% for a total of +60%. Ascended minion 11: spawns at 20% health. Wields a wand, and will occasionally summon a group of bloodthirsty enemies. When this enemy spawns, increases the damage of all ascended minions by 40% for a total of +100%. Ascended minion 12: spawns at 10% health. Wields a scythe, and will warp next to player right before swing their scythe in a circle around them 5 times, inflicting 5000 physical damage with each hit. While this minion is alive, removes 75% of all player's armor, and the ascended gains 50% resistance to all damage. I'm personally extremely proud of my idea for the ascended, and when it dies, it think it should drop a guaranteed black box with nantonium box that is guaranteed to have a black key and core. The ascended will also drop no loot for anyone if anyone dies during the battle with it.